The document EP-A-0 546 908 describes an example of such a seat, of the type of those used currently to constitute the rear seats of modular passenger compartment automobile vehicles.
These known seats do not include any electrical equipment, in order to avoid electrical connection and disconnection difficulties during the installation or removal of the seat by the user.
The result is that these removable seats are provided with fewer functionalities than fixed seats for automobile vehicles.